


Con la testa fra le mani

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [9]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, La vita è troppo breve per scrivere solo happy endings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, risata malvagia.mp3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Chi l'ha detto che i colpi di testa portano necessariamente a un happy ending?Il P0rn Fest #13 si protrae fino a San Valentino, il che vuol dire che ho ancora tantissimo tempo per fracassarvi l'anima.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Con la testa fra le mani

**Author's Note:**

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia, ché tanto la vita è già triste di suo senza mettere in mezzo gli avvocati.
> 
> Prompt: _"Non doveva finire così” hurt/no comfort_  
Il contesto della fic è molto generico.

«Non doveva finire così.»

«No. Infatti non doveva proprio mai iniziare, Bizio.»

Fabrizio evita di fargli notare che l'ha chiamato col soprannome. Sarà l'abitudine, si dice.

Com'era andato il tutto? Alla grande, si potrebbe dire?

Evidentemente sì, o l'avrebbe respinto a quel suo bacio. Era rimasto un po' perplesso, in effetti, una frazione di secondo prima di avventarsi lui sulle sue labbra. Fabrizio non s'era lamentato, d'altronde; pareva più che Ermal avesse atteso un permesso che il suo silenzio gli aveva concesso.

Da lì al seguire l'alcol ingerito, la stanchezza e, diciamocelo, un po' di sana tensione sessuale irrisolta in circolo nelle loro vene, era stato quasi logico arrivare a spogliarsi, dimenticare i vestiti e non chiedersi manco perché non spegnessero la luce nella stanza, né ricordarsi nella stanza di chi dei due fossero finiti a chiacchierare prima e sul letto poi.

Non era stato diverso dal farlo con una donna; Fabrizio aveva accettato di buon grado il ruolo dell'attivo, essendo troppo impegnato Ermal nel mangiarselo cogli occhi – non che lui non avesse finito per fare lo stesso, una volta scoperto ogni suo più piccolo centimetro di pelle, che teneva sempre dannatamente abbottonata. E non doveva lamentarsi se si ritrovava il colletto della camicia con solo l'asola, poi, eh.

Non c'erano stati altri baci, a parte il primo, e un altro che era più una formalità di quella fiamma improvvisa di desiderio, uno scontro di lingua e denti che non aveva portato alla supremazia di nessuno, solo a recuperare fiato dopo.

Poi Fabrizio se n'era andato nel panico alla realizzazione che stavano per farlo _ senza _ e uno dei due s'era dovuto rivestire per scendere nella hall; grazie al cielo, le macchinette erano in un punto appartato, e si erano risparmiati l'imbarazzo di essere beccati con lubrificante e preservativi in mano. Ermal s'era un po' seccato con quell'interruzione, ma poi Fabrizio aveva scoperto come farsi perdonare.

Non era stato affatto diverso dal farlo con una donna, e forse per quello, una volta sfiniti, l'uno accanto all'altro dopo aver dato sfogo ad una a lungo trattenuta curiosità, Fabrizio s'era sentito un po' deluso. Che s'era aspettato, la scoperta del grande amore? A quarant'anni suonati, con un collega più giovane e più famoso di lui che non perdeva tempo per prenderlo in giro e dire a tutti quant'era bello? Che cazzate, su.

Ma non aveva idea di cosa si fosse aspettato Ermal. Forse anche lui si aspettava qualcosa _ di più_. La scintilla, o un partner meno artitico, probabilmente.

_ Be', scusami tanto, ricciolé. Faccio il cantante, no l'atleta. _

Gliel'aveva detto per sdrammatizzare, quando l'aveva visto sedersi e prendersi quella massa di ricci tra le mani, pensando a un ragionevole mal di testa da scarica di adrenalina, ma ora che gli aveva detto qual era il vero problema, lo pensava con una punta di asprezza.

_ Non avremmo mai dovuto farlo. _

«Scusa se ti dico pure questo, ma eravamo tutt'e due a volerlo, me pare. E non è che ci siamo giurati amore eterno o che c'abbiamo un qualche obbligo come co' quegli stronzi della commissione, no? Perciò mettiti l'anima in pace. Manco per me ha significato nulla.»

Ma stava parlando all'altro o più a se stesso?

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo viene da Pensa perché sono ESATTAMENTE così mentecatta.


End file.
